


if only...

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [26]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Ferris Wheel Accident, Ferris Wheel Sex, Hurt TK Strand, M/M, Owelle, Protective Carlos Reyes, Tarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: TK is the only one who doesn't get off the Ferris wheel time...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	if only...

**Author's Note:**

> okay, please read all of this before you read the rest.
> 
> this isn't going to end happily, but eventually, at the end of the chaptered fic that i am going to write based of all i have written in this series for _good things happen bingo_. you may not agree with some of things i write, so if it isn't for you please stop reading. i will give warnings for what happens in each part of the story, also put things in the tags so you know what is going to happen.
> 
> **there is an accident at the end of this story so please please please be careful reading if it can trigger you. i will probably not go into too much detail, but bleeding from the head will be noted.**
> 
> now let's begin**

It was simple...win every single stuffed animal at the fair for his little sister. Michelle said no...she had too many already. Owen could only laugh at the entire situation because in the stroller already were 3 very big stuffed teddy bears in 3 different colors. 

"Alright, alright, I promise I will lose this game," TK took a seat down at the one where you have to shoot the water into the clown's mouth to blow up the ballon and the first one to pop would win. "I just really wanna play!" He just really loved carnivals ever since he was a little kid. "After this, I'll leave you all alone and we can go on the rides or something..."

"Yeah, I'm winning this one. Y'all sit, Grace is getting that purple monkey up there!" Judd decided with a firm nod.

"Oh it's on, I want the blue monkey!" Paul added.

"I want the blue monkey too," Mateo added too.

"Ooh, we'll have to share if one of us wins."

"But that green one is so stinkin' cute." Marjan squeaked taking a seat down to play.

"Oh come on, it's the pink one and I want it." Nancy pouted getting herself ready to aim.

Carlos just shrugged and joined in, taking a seat at number 1. He was quiet about it, and they all looked at him wondering what he was up to, and the game started with the sound of the buzzer. They were all shooting and aiming perfectly, it felt like forever when suddenly the buzzer went off again and the winner was Carlos. They all turned to him again, all with the same wondering face. "Y'all thought you could beat me?" He smirked, "She changed the ballon on 1, so Judd you should have sat here, you see the ones with the old balloons don't pop as fast because they are already stretched..."

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" Judd snarled but was of course kidding and teasing.

"Because I was winning it for TK." Carlos winked as he got handed the life-size purple monkey.

Judd made that face pointing to his eyes and then back to Carlos, "Remind me why I like you again?" 

"It's okay, Judd, you can have my purple monkey." TK giggled handing it over to Grace for him. "He wouldn't have known that information if it wasn't for me to tell him to sit there." TK also told him with more laughs.

"Y'all are dumbasses." Judd huffed. 

"Be nice, Judd. Come on cowboy, let's go on the Ferris wheel." Grace smiled sweetly at him. There was way too much laughter going on at the bickering but they were all having so much fun as they all decided it was also Ferris Wheel time.

Mateo and Paul sat together in one, Marjan and Nancy got in the one after him, Owen and Michelle hoped on in after them with Kadience, Grace and Judd followed, Carlos and TK jumped in together, and after them was a little girl and her mother. "Everyone hold on tight, no jumping, no standing, no rocking, please enjoy your ride." The ride operator said as the Ferris Wheel slowly started to move around. 

"As much as this is such a boring ride, it's still my favorite." TK whispered to Carlos, "I especially loved getting to the top and just admiring the entire park wherever I was..." He shrugged a little.

"And that is why you are so cute." Carlos grinned giving his cheek a little kiss. "I never really liked heights that much." He clung himself to TK when they reached the top. 

"Oh please, it's not that scary," TK promised and made him look. "Look, it's beautiful...all the lights...everything..."

Carlos looked with one eye, holding on tightly but it really was kind of beautiful as both of his eyes opened and just as he was feeling a little bit scared they were descending back around. By the time TK was easing Carlos' fear by slipping his hand in between his thighs, rubbing his hand across Carlos' crotch. "Oh hey there," Carlos murmured looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What if I am?" TK stuck out his tongue.

Carlos grabbed his tongue with his teeth, dragging it into his mouth and the two of them had no idea what they were getting themselves into. 

"Fuck, Carlos." TK moaned.

Judd literally heard Carlos curse like that, knowing exactly what was happening and he could not help himself, giving Grace a bit of a smirk of his own and it didn't take long for her to do the same, the two of them having a heated make-out session of their own. 

The rest of 126 were seriously eye-rolling them, laughing, and just loving each other's company, nothing else mattered.

And when they got off, everyone clapped for the two couples being absolutely ridiculous. 

"No one saw us, that's all that matters." Judd bowed. Grace elbowed his stomach. 

TK and Carlos both took each other's hands and shrugged with grins on their faces.

"Did anyone else notice though how the ride didn't seem to stable, at least my cart didn't...it felt kind of like a lose screw or something..." Nancy said changing the subject, she really did feel like something was up with it.

"Yeah, she mentioned it to me as the ride was over, I kind of felt it but I don't know maybe it was just a little windy?" Marjan shrugged. "We had nothing to do like you guys did so we just overanalyzed everything." She added.

"Actually now that you mention that, Owen and I noticed that it was all too sturdy...and I had KT with me, I just hoped it was all over soon," Michelle said, and then out of nowhere, there was a loud earth-shattering screaming coming from the ride. 

"Oh my god, don't look now you guys but the two carts on the Ferris wheel are dangling, oh my god a girl is hanging off of it..." Mateo pointed out and it didn't even take a second for the 126 to react and run towards the Ferris wheel to help out. Judd, TK, and Marjan were climbing up the ride to save the little girl who dangling. Mateo and Paul tried to keep the other two people in the other cart from falling. 

Luckily as well they had the hook and ladder truck at the fair for an event later that Owen quickly ran and got to bring to them so they could all get off safely. Marjan got the little girl in her arms and brought her down safely with the latter. Judd called out to Owen to bring it over to the other cart to save the other couple. Paul and Mateo got them off safely just as the cart fell to the ground and Judd was already on the ground from climbing down the Ferris Wheel...

Carlos, Grace, Michelle, and Nancy were all standing by watching as the cart was falling to the ground, and they had lost sight of TK as it all happened so fast. TK didn't even see it coming. 

"Uhh, you guys...where is TK?" Carlos was the first person to just come out of shock. 

"I thought he came down after we got the little girl onto the latter," Judd said.

"I didn't see him..." Carlos gulped and it was instant, he was running towards the cart on the ground and there he was, "TK!!!!!!!!" He cried out dropping to his knees. Blood there was a lot of blood. "No, no, no, please no. That's a lot of blood. TK, can you hear me, are you okay, TK!!!!" 

Everyone was running towards the cart on top of TK and they lifted it as quick as they could with superhuman strength that came out of nowhere in fear like this. Carlos instantly grabbed TK's hand. "Stay with me, please stay with me." He put his other hand over his chest, he was breathing, "Ty," He swallowed. "He's breathing but I think his ribs are crushed..." 

"TK...TK...can you hear me?!" Owen was trying to lift his head starting to apply pressure to his head where the blood was. There was no answer but TK was moving, his body trembling going to shock. "

"TK, you're going to be okay," Michelle was doing everything she could to stabilize him. "Carlos is right, his ribs are severally broken. Keep applying pressure to his head, we don't know how big the gash is yet." She instructed her husband, while Nancy ran to get the ambulance that was also parked at the fair in case of emergency, and soon as they had control of the bleeding they were all hurrying to the hospital where he had to immediately into the ER to stitch up the gash to the back of his head. 

They all waited in the waiting room, pacing back and forth, one by one consoling each other, doing the best that they could in order to make one feel better that everything would be okay...that it didn't look as serious as it was...

"We've stabilized him, he lost a lot of blood, he has every single rib broken, he was hit in the head pretty hard...it's put him in a coma, there is a sign of brain activity but we a certain when he wakes up he's not going to remember this or..." The doctor taking care of him spoke but was cut off...

"Don't say it!" Carlos shouted, he didn't want to hear it. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded, "Your best bet is to just keep talking to him, that's all you can do..." 

Hours.

Days.

Months.

October 1st, 2022.

"Hey, Ty, it's been exactly 3 months today, I know you're in there. I miss you so much. I wish could hold my hand back, when I take it like this." Carlos laced his fingers through TK's but he laid there not moving, just his chest rose and fell. Carlos put his hand over his heart watching his hand move up and down. If this is what he had to do for the rest of his life - he would be just fine with that...or maybe not. He shook his head, tears streaming down his face just like every other time he thought about the doctor kept saying about letting him go that the only way he was living was because he was on life support. "You're going to wake up, and we can start the life we want to start." He said moving his fingers into his hair and gently moving to kiss his cheek.

The doctor came in to check up on TK, making sure things were still stable. He told Carlos what he was doing was good, and things were looking up, and his heart rate was better than it was yesterday. "Did you hear that Ty? You're going to be okay..." Carlos whispered kissing his forehead, when suddenly there was movement, TK gripping onto Carlos' hand, his body shivering at the touch. "Alex?" He spoke. Wait wait? Carlos's heart shattered, the doctor was taken back himself knowing that his name wasn't Alex. Carlos fell back and started shaking, he didn't know what to say, he was looking right into TK's eyes and he was looking back at him with not a clue who he was. "I'm sorry," TK looked at him confused, "Did my boyfriend bring me here, I must have overdosed, please don't tell my dad..." 

"TK, you were hit in the head by a Ferris Wheel cart, you were in a coma for three months, that's not funny..." Carlos kind of thought or hoped he was joking because he would do something like that...right?

"Huh?" TK swallowed. "How can that be? Who are you?" TK really had no idea who he was, not a single clue.

Carlos broke down right there in front of him before he just walked out. Everything he could have said to make him remember would be of no help...

There was nothing he could have done to prevent what happened from happening but he thought to himself if only TK wasn't as fearful as he was doing what he loved to do by saving others this would have never happened...

There was always that 'what if' moment though, and everything that was about to happen would only get worse before TK could finally remember who he was when he was with Carlos. He couldn't just forget about him... 

The police officer wasn't about to give up on his fiance just yet...

**Author's Note:**

> **i promise the first chapter will be up, i hope you will read, and if you don't, thank you all for reading all of the fics i have written for this. i am really proud of them and i can't tell you where my ideas come from or how this idea came about, but i have a thing for movies like the vow, the notebook, and memory loss movies...sooooooooooo.... can you guess what's happening...


End file.
